I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME
by doorist
Summary: AU slash. LJ Teacher challenge fic. Randy is totally new to all this, the city, the job, the gay bars... Cody's not though, he might be young but he can teach him everything he knows... until he finds out. Pity their timing completely sux big hairy balls.


**I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME**

**AU** oneshot

**Pairing**: Orton/Runnels

**Rating:** NC17

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing apart from my own insanity

**A/N**: being AU, characterisation won't be 'as seen on tv'…this was originally for a teacher fic challenge from one of the comms on LJ about a year ago, was initially a different pairing and was called 'I'm Sitting Right Here', but someone asked me ever so sweetly with big puppy dog eyes to change it. How could I resist. So some people who might have read the other version, forget all about it and pretend you didn't :P

...

**We don't need no education  
We don't need no thought control  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
Teachers leave the kids alone ****HEY! TEACHER! LEAVE THOSE KIDS ALONE! **

Randal Orton stepped out of the car and looked around his new city properly for the first time. This was it, here he was, fresh out of grad school, new city, new life. He was free. He could do whatever he wanted. Only trouble was, alone in a new town, he hadn't exactly figured out what it was he wanted to do just yet. The world was at his feet, so to speak. So he decided to take a walk, find something to eat in one of the little places he'd seen along the street, knock back a few beers, just kick back before the new school term started on Monday.

He was nervous as hell, he remembered exactly what he'd been like back in the day whenever their class got a new teacher, it's not like it was that long ago after all and he didn't exactly relish the opportunity of standing up in front of a bunch of teenagers and living through the receiving end. But it was too late to change anything now. He'd just have to man up and deal. And til then, he was going to do his darndest to gain some liquid courage along the way.

He'd literally just finished moving into his new apartment and he was starving. Starving, tired and thirsty. Very thirsty. In fact, he was feeling an insatiable thirst for life right at that very moment, a thirst for new experiences, new friends, a new life altogether, one finally out of the shadow of his father. He was starting with a blank canvas, starting afresh.

He stared out the window as he polished off the last of his beer, pushing his empty plate away and leaning back in his chair as he surveyed the street outside the diner. Lots of bars and stuff round here, lots of good eats, and what looked to be some pretty happening clubs. One across the road in particular looked like it was the place to be if the rapidly forming queue outside was anything to go by. It was lit up by giant flaming torches along the front where it spelt out 'Tiger' in huge metallic letters. Every person going in seemed to be gorgeous, all being vetoed by the bouncers first, and, Randy realised with a shock, every single one of them was a man.

His initial reaction was one of horror as he stared, recoiling and averting his eyes as his dad's voice reverberated around his mind before he could stop it, names no decent human in a modern society should ever utter, that redneck attitude rearing its ugly head that he'd tried so hard to distance himself from, to dispel the myth that everyone south of his little hick town was a slack jawed yokel. But he wasn't so sure he believed everything his dad told him these days anyway, his eyes had been opened to so many new things at college, he had discovered new truths, and had questions he wanted to find his own answers to.

Besides, he couldn't have stopped himself from looking back even if he tried.

He watched curiously for awhile, deciding to stay and nurse a double Jack or three, to wash his dinner down of course, at least that's what he told himself.

He sat fascinated as man after man confidently strolled up, all chatting animatedly in two's, three's, big groups, even those arriving alone seemed to have a confident swagger about them. He marvelled at how they could be so open about themselves, such a far cry from his own sheltered upbringing, his quiet life in a small town, all gangly limbs, braces and acne cream ensuring enough nasty nicknames that he'd never be able to look in the mirror and see the fully blossomed man that had emerged and stared back at him every morning. But here, it was a far cry from his strict, miserable childhood. Here, he was so far removed, in every sense of the word, from the awkward youth that had escaped the town where everyone knew your business as well as your name, he didn't _have_ to be that person anymore, he didn't have to be _himself_. He didn't have to be lonely. He was free. Here, he could be whoever he wanted to be.

He wondered what it would be like inside, images of a heaving dance floor packed with gyrating bare chested men flashing through his mind, and he shook his head swiftly, trying to clear it as best he could as he hurriedly signalled for the bill, eager to be on his way.

Stepping outside, he gave the club another cursory glance before willing his feet to take him in the opposite direction. There were loads more places down here he could get drunk in… at least, there better be.

…

A few hours and a few more Jack's later, found Randy stumbling back along the pavement, wisely forgoing his car in favour of a short stroll back home. Said short stroll was turning out to be longer than expected as he doggedly covered every inch of the sidewalk, zigzagging along between the abundance of Friday night revellers making their way in the opposite direction.

Stopping to get his bearings, he struggled to remember the directions, having a horrible sensation he'd passed this way once already. He looked around and found himself out the front of the very same club he'd been so intrigued by earlier on. A group of loud, boisterous young guys crossed the road and headed straight up to the entrance, and before he even realised what he was doing he'd ingratiated himself amongst them and found himself ushered inside.

He stopped as he emerged wide eyed into the vast interior, letting his eyes adjust to the pulse of the strobe lighting through the dim, crowded space. Through the over abundance of smoke machine induced 'atmosphere', he could make out the heaving dance floor of sweaty, shiny chests and thrashing limbs gyrating at the back of the room, lit up sporadically by the bright flash of lasers on mirror balls, almost exactly as he'd envisaged earlier on.

Trying not to gawp like a fool, but unable to tear his eyes away from the throng of men, he felt suddenly sober as he desperately tried to take it all in, hungrily soaking it all up. He marvelled at the easy way everyone seemed to just be themselves, having a great time, laughing, joking, making out, as if they had nothing to hide. And in here, he realised they didn't, and neither did he.

Here he was totally anonymous, new in town, no overbearing father to disappoint, beginning a new life that he could make of whatever he wanted.

Noticing a few people were staring back at him as he loitered with intent by the door, he gulped down the wave of excitement suddenly overcoming him and averted his overly eager eyes, making his way straight to the bar. As he waited to be served, he kept his eyes facing forward, intent on the action behind him reflected in the mirror opposite. He found himself brazenly staring at all the handsome faces of the attractive men surrounding him at the bar, and a thrill ran all the way through him.

Taking a sip of the firey amber liquid now in his hand, he relished the sensation of its burning path down the back of his throat as he turned back to survey the room, swilling it round the glass to hear the satisfying crack of the ice as it cooled the alcohol before downing it in one. Picking up his second, he relaxed back against the bar, enjoying the proximity of the jostling throng vying for the attention of the barstaff, and his eyes returned once more to the jam packed dance floor.

It was something akin to a heaving mass orgy taking place before his very eyes, and he was mesmerised. Feeling his body begin to slowly unwind as the spirits did their job, he found the heavy, pulsing bass pumping through him impossible to ignore as he suddenly discovered hie was moving to the beat. He was itching to get out there, but he didn't have a clue where to begin, it wasn't like karaoke where you knew you just started at the beginning and stopped when you got to the end. This was about about feeling, something distinctly primal seemed to be surfacing, but the part of his brain that made those decisions was still sober enough to keep him and his instincts at bay by the relative safety of the bar.

As he contemplated his next move, he was jostled out of his reverie by someone squeezing in beside him to get served, the firm body continuing to move to the heavy beat as it pressed up against him.

"Oops, sorry!"

Looking round at the voice cheekily smirking its apologies, Randy found himself staring into sultry hooded blue eyes gazing at him through dark lashes before roaming unabashedly up and down his body.

"S'okay…" Randy rumbled in return, discovering his brain to mouth capabilities had somewhat deserted him, the feel of this smouldering man stood pressed against him as he waited innocently at the bar rendering him completely speechless. He couldn't bear to look, but at the same time he couldn't tear his eyes away from the hot body, and the young man laughed as he turned to speak directly in his ear,

"Are you checking me out?"

Randy flushed and his eyes instantly found themselves fixed to the floor as he stammered.

"It's okay you know, it's not like I _mind_, it's why we're all here after all… isn't it?"

"Uh…"

"Besides, I did it on purpose you know,"

"What?"

"Bumped into you,"

Randy's booze fog suddenly seemed thicker than he'd realised as he struggled to comprehend what was going on, "Huh?" Surely he must've missed part of the conversation, unless, was this guy hitting on him or what?

The young man laughed again, cracking open the cap on his bottle of water and taking a few gulps. His eyes never left Randy as he regarded him with interest from under hooded lids, chuckling to himself as the bigger man in turn couldn't tear his gaze from his adams apple, bobbing with the action as he drank. Randy unconsciously licked his lips, intrigued by the movement under the tanned skin, only snapping out of it when he realised he was talking again.

"Did I spill your drink?"

"Uh…" Randy looked down at the empty glass in his hand, unsure if he had, or if maybe he'd just swallowed it all down in his excitement without realising.

"You don't do this very often, do you?"

"What?"

"Talk. Have conversations…" Randy was fixed with a cheeky smile again as his cheeks flushed even further than before, but the young man continued, "I saw you watching the dance floor, looks like fun, dontcha think? You're dying to have a go, I can tell…" he whispered right into Randy's ear this time, his hand on his shoulder as he leaned in, their chests practically flush and Randy could feel the heat radiating off him, it was intoxiating,

"So I came over to ask you why you're not, and if you want to…" he took another long swig of his bottle and Randy was fixed on the way his lips attached themselves to the neck.

He finally remembered he was meant to be formulating a response as he realised he was being looked at wryly, an eyebrow arched in question at him at the cap was casually returned to the bottle, then suddenly his eyes fell out of their sockets in shock as he found his lips pressed against the ones he'd just been ogling, a tongue forcing its way in his mouth to find his own, lazily sucking it gently for a moment before pulling away.

"So you _do_ have a tongue, just checking, I wasn't sure, so I thought I'd find out…"

"I don't know how to dance!" Randy suddenly blurted out, his now melted brain struggling to process what had just happened, and he found himself being subjected to the hottest pout he'd ever seen, puppy dog eyes batting lashes at him before the young man descended into giggles at his expense, "You are just too cute," he laughed.

The warm breath on his neck sent a shiver through Randy like he'd never experienced before, increasing tenfold as he felt him leaning in again, pressing their bodies together as he started to move in time to the beat, his hands encouraging Randy to do the same, slowly building up the pace until they were moving together to the rhythm, and Randy found himself being led gradually away from the bar.

…..

Hours later, and Randy was lost in the feeling of the music dictating his every move, the bass owning him as he disappeared amongst the mass of heaving gyrating limbs, the only thing keeping him grounded was the feel of the young man moving against him, so lost was he in their own little world. The feel of the slight but muscular arms wrapping around his neck and the warm mouth seeking his own again sent a jolt of electricity through his body as their tongues danced together. His hips snapped forward of their own accord, his hands coming down to knead the firm denim clad ass, grinding himself into the matching heat. The moan it elicited from the succulent lips he was devouring went straight to his groin as he inadvertantly bucked forward, rocking his hips fervently, the friction almost too much to bear.

He wanted him, now. He needed him, now...

Next thing he knew, he was shooting his load down the back of the talented throat working expertly to accommodate it all, his back spasming hard against a cubicle door as the young man on his knees in front of him looked up into his eyes, tongue slowly licking the last drop from his still leaking slit as he retrieved his fingers from Randy's clenching interior. Standing up, he kissed him soundly, and tucking himself back in he reached for the door. "Ready?" he smirked, "I don't know about you but I sure as hell could do with a drink right about now,"

Randy was beyond coherent thought, his head still spinning from the mindblowing orgasm, his cock still hanging limply out the front of his jeans and his head resting back against the tiles. "You go ahead, I er… I just…"

"It's okay," he found himself kissed again as nimble fingers tucked him away and zipped him back up, smoothing his shirt down in front, "Whenever you're ready, I'll see you back out there, yeah?" he winked, and slipped out the door.

"Yeah," Randy nodded after him, sinking to the floor with his head in his hands as he realised the best orgasm of his life so far was just administered to him by a man. An amazing, gorgeous, _man_, had literally just blown his mind.

As he wandered out the fire escape for some air a few minutes later, his 4am brain was filled with images of dancing blue eyes and a shock of jet black hair. As he leant against the wall, he relived the past few hours in his mind, a blissful smile playing out across his lips. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, but upon discovering the door had closed firmly behind him, he set off for home, smiling stupidly the whole way, right up until he passed out, fully clothed, as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Saturday night found Randy completely exhausted, when he'd finally surfaced around noon, killer hangover in tow, and loads of unpacking to do, he'd set about it like a man posessed. The full colour slow motion replay of the night before carried him through, set on repeat in his mind all day long. But when he found himself opening his eyes, unaware he'd even closed them, disorientated and groggy on the couch, he was disappointed to discover it was already gone 10pm, and he'd scuppered his evening plans of a possible repeat performance. But as he sat devouring his chinese take away a half hour later, a new lease of life took hold and he jumped in the shower, practically sprinting out the door before the new hour began.

He tried to look confident as he casually strolled along the street, but without the liquid courage of the night before he was actually shitting himself. He ducked into the first bar he came to, purely in order to swallow down a couple of hair of the dog doubles in quick succession to give him strength as he approached his destination.

Trying to muster the guts to go inside, he stood across the street for awhile, scoping the place out, hoping to catch a glimpse of … what was his name? He didn't even know! That in itself horrified yet thrilled him to the extent it spurred him on, and he crossed over and joined the queue before he had time to think any more about it.

Inside, he scanned the room as best he could with the dim lighting, and without looking like he was desperate, heading straight to the same spot at the bar as he'd stood the night before. Drinks knocked back, new one in hand, he turned to survey the dance floor, almost falling over in excitement as he saw him, only just now emerging through the main door.

But his elation quickly turned to despair, for as he looked on, an older, taller, muscular blond man put his arm around the lithe shoulders, pulling him close to whisper something in his ear with a smile, and they both laughed uproariously together for a moment, looking more than happy and content in each others company.

Randy turned away in dismay, unable to bring himself to watch any more, and knocked back another couple of doubles. He didn't even bother to turn back to the room, couldn't bring himself to take a peek in the mirrors in front of him, he didn't want to know. What was he thinking anyway? Good looking guy like that, he'd been stupid to get his hopes up the way he did.

As he wallowed in his own misery, nursing his glass, seemingly finding the ice swirling around the bottom particularly fascinating, he didn't notice the slim figure squeeze in next to him and regard him with interest. It was a good few minutes before the newcomer rolled his eyes in a huff and found himself having to accidently-on-purpose bang into Randy no less than three times before he got the older man's attention.

As Randy finally looked up in annoyance, the retort died on his lips as his eyes met brilliant blue and his face lit up instead, despite all his best efforts to remain as cool calm and collected as humanly possible. Not possible at all as it turned out. "Hey,"

"Hey…" Randy was mesmerised already.

"Where'd you get to last night? I waited for you…" his voice trailed off, sounding uncertain for the first time, but Randy was quick to quell any doubts that might be crossing his mind.

"You did?" his voice was filled with genuine surprise, "That's real sweet of you, really,"

"Yeah… but that's okay, if that was all you wanted, that's cool…"

"No! No, not at all, I tried to get back in…" he smiled nervously, looking down at his feet embarrassed at what he had to admit, "I went outside, and the door locked, they wouldn't let me back in round the front…" he looked back up into the now smiling eyes that were obviously trying not to laugh at his expense, "I wanted to come back in… honest!"

"Good! Here," he got out his phone and they swapped numbers, "Just in case it happens again, you know?" he said with a smirk.

"So… where were we… ?" he leant in slowly and languidly captured Randy's lips in a searing kiss, "Somewhere about there, wasn't it?"

Randy's brain was temporarily rendered incapable of formulating a single coherent thought, let alone speech or movement as he felt his bottom lip tugged softly between the other man's teeth. He couldn't stop the moan inadvertantly released against the hot mouth, which with a chuckle of its own, the soft lips departed, leaving his own lips to form a pout in their wake as they subconsciously followed. Blinking rapidly as his brain kicked back into gear, he finally gulped and took a deep breath, "Yeah, yeah, I think so…"

The chuckle intensified as the warm lips found his own again briefly before long fingers curled around his hand, "Wanna dance some more?"

But it wasn't an inquiry it was a demand, as he found himself whisked away to the pumping, smoke machine overloaded orgy at the back of the room, just like the night before.

Hours later they emerged, laughing and sweaty and completely wrapped up in each other as they took a time out, desperate for some air, and to quench their thirst on a number of levels.

As they stood out the back in the dark, the fire door propped open still at this time of night, they passed a bottle of water between them and tentatively tried not to jump each other then and there in front of all and sundry.

"Wanna get outta here?"

Randy froze, the words in one ear causing his brain to temporarily spasm out through the other and drift off into the night, but before he had a chance to scream yes from the rooftops, he found himself being led away, hand in hand, eagerly following the cheeky smile enticing him from his comfort zone once more. "Where are we going?"

But all he received in reply was a smirk as they reached the front, squinting into the brighter lights, their hands dropping to their sides instantly, and he stuffed them into his pockets nervously, following hesitantly as they stepped back into the real world, "Wait…"

"I know a place, c'mon,"

"Hold up a minute,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong… it's just, look, I don't even know your name…"

"CODEMAN!" A massive voice suddenly boomed in their ears, and Randy looked up in shock at the hulking figure of the enormous blond guy from earlier, even bigger up close than he looked before, "Cody, where you been man? You heading off little fella?"

Randy received a questioning look from both of them for a second before Cody responded, "Yeah man, I think so, thanks for the ride hey,"

"No probs, I'll catch you later… who's this?"

Randy almost shrank under the scrutiny, the larger than life persona looming over him, "Randy," he squeaked, holding out his hand politely.

"Uh…Randy," Cody began,"This is Dustin, my brother," he said, trying not to laugh at Dustin's amusement at the terrified expression on Randy's face.

"Pleased to meet you, sir,"

"Likewise… Randy," Dustin drawled, shaking the proffered hand with a smirk, clapping Cody on the back "You boys have fun now," he said with a wink, heading back up to the door.

"So…"

"So…"

"Cody?"

"Randy?"

"Yeah?" they both said it at the same time, laughing as they turned to make their way along the street.

"Look, uh… Cody, I live not far from here…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"Sounds like a plan,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

…

As soon as the door shut behind them they were all over each other, falling over the remnants of boxes strewn everywhere in their haste to get to the bedroom.

"You want me to do you? How you wanna play this?" Cody was sucking on his neck as they stumbled onto the bed, and Randy could only stammer in response,

"Uh… I'll follow your lead…"

Cody drew back, looking him in the eye for a moment as if he wanted to say something else, before shrugging and pushing him down, clambouring on top, devouring his mouth, undoing all the fastenings he could as fast as he could and dispensing with every item of clothing in the blink of an eye, all without breaking the kiss. Suddenly his hand reached down between them and he was jacking them together, before making his way down the toned body beneath him, worshipping it with his mouth, until he finally reached the rock solid member in his hand.

"Hello again," he whispered, hot breath ghosting over the moist, swollen tip before he swirled his tongue around it, watching Randy arch his back and thrash about wildly. Reaching into his jeans he felt around for his wallet, pulling the foil square free and ripping it open with his teeth as he kept up the pace on Randy's cock with his other hand, unrolling down his straining shaft he slowly rubbed his well slicked head up and down over the puckering entrance, dipping in just a little further each time contact was made, before slowly starting to push inside. He felt Randy tense around him, and sped up his hand as he used every effort to keep his own body still. He could feel himself slipping in as Randy arched again, and Cody let him work it at his own pace, figuring he maybe hadn't done it this way round too often before. He leant forward, capturing his lips again in a gentle kiss that gradually worked itself up into a frenzied passion, setting a pace to match his hand as he felt Randy buck forward again, letting him slide the rest of the way inside the excruciatingly tight body.

"Oh my god…" Randy was whispering over and over as Cody began to move, rocking his hips slowly, concentrating on the furious kiss, letting Randy work his own hips forward as his body got used to the intrusion, "Oh my god… please… do it…"

"Yeah?" Cody asked, hips already moving of their own accord at the whispered demand, and it took all of three minutes before both of them were done, sticky, spent, panting in each others arms. Randy lay awake for ages, he felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, his very first time, finally, and it was as incredible as he'd always imagined. Even the fact that he was readily admitting he'd imagined it before was a revelation to him, a massive step, and he couldn't get enough of these new feelings. He sighed happily, hugging the already sleeping Cody close to him, more than happy to drift off into a contented slumber.

….

Neither of them saw much of the morning on Sunday, but Randy awoke to the new day with his cock in very capable hands, and his lips being cheekily nudged apart with gentle kisses. As his eyes finally fluttered open, straining to see properly in the dim room, it took him a moment to register the intense heat engulfing his loins and the weight slowly lowering itself down across his hips. Cody's fingers gripped tightly, nails digging into the firm skin of his shoulders as he linked his fingers behind his neck, easing forward slightly to draw him in for a teasing kiss.

"Morning," he breathed into his ear, fingers splayed on his chest as he pushed himself back upright, fully ensheathing Randy's straining shaft within his tight heat. Cody bit his lip, regarding Randy through his lashes and releasing a positively pornographic moan, the throaty growl almost sending Randy over the edge on its own as he slowly started to move.

Randy held his breath as Cody worked him into a frenzy, his peripheal vision blurring at the edges and running into a tunnel of clear sharp focus, his full attention on the image dead centre. Cody, cock in hand, head thrown back, chest heaving, was riding himself closer to his imminent release and Randy's eyes were fixed, they wouldn't have been anywhere else had you paid him.

"Randy…" the word barely reached the air, but seeing it on his lips as he pumped himself furiously was enough to bring Randy plummeting to the brink,

"Cody I'm…"

But Cody barely even registered the warning, let alone had a chance to respond before he was shooting his load all over the sheets yet again, his clenching heat clamping erratically, hard and fast, around Randy's thick sex.

Randy felt like he'd been transported to a higher plane of consciousness as he felt his entire body stiffen with anticipation, his breath coming in laboured gasps as his chest heaved with the effort of staving off his climax until Cody's had run its course. But it seemed the younger man had other ideas as he regained his composure, staring down at Randy with a devillish smirk and clamping the tight heat of his inner recesses down hard and fast numerous times in quick succession.

"What are you waiting for Randy?" he whispered, nails digging in to the flesh at the top of his shoulders, "Cum for me…"

The guttural roar that errupted from the very depths of Randy's soul brought him crashing back to reality as his release ripped through him, tremors like shockwaves running the length of his body as he convulsed violently, almost throwing Cody from him as he rode through his orgasm.

"Easy tiger!" Cody laughed, easing himself free as he rolled to the side, snaking an arm across Randy's middle and capturing his lips for another feverish kiss, "Fuck," he sighed, "I needed that!" he laughed again as he trailed his finger teasingly up and down the taut stomach, waiting for Randy to get his breath back and return from wherever it was his mind had taken him. He glanced up at Randy who was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish,

"You okay?" he laughed again as Randy finally turned to look at him,

"I …" his eyes were alight with something Cody couldn't quite place as he glanced at the clock, one of the few things Randy had managed to unpack.

"I have to go…" Cody peppered his face with kisses, "But I wanted to say thankyou…" he captured his lips again, lingering as long as he could before dragging himself away, "And I didn't wanna go without saying goodbye…"

Randy watched as he pulled his clothes back on, checking himself in the mirror, looking around for the bathroom, inclining his head at the room in question as if asking for permission. Randy smiled at the gesture, stretching himself out lazily as he yawned contentedly.

He smiled again as Cody re emerged, patting his hair and rubbing his eyes, "Well," he said, smiling in return, perching himself on the edge of the bed for one final kiss. "I had a really nice time Randy,"

"Me too…"

"See ya then…" he smirked again from the doorway, and was gone.

"See ya…" Randy smiled to himself as he whispered into his pillow again, rolling back over and drawing the covers around him as he closed his eyes, ready to start up the continuous replay of the newest addition to the movie reel in his head, to have Cody blow his mind all over again.

...

Monday morning arrived far too soon for anyone's liking, as it always does, but Cody groaned and rolled over, hitting the sleep button as his clock radio flashed, ridiculously loud, covering his head with his pillow as his mom shouted for him to get up. It was the first day back at school, his final year, and he couldn't be late. But he was so fucking tired, it'd been a big weekend, and last night, he just couldn't get this guy out of his head. Randal. They'd only just met, but he laid awake for hours going over their time together, working himself into a frenzy below his covers at the memory of taking his virgin hole. At least he thought he had, not that Randy had admitted as such, but it sure seemed that way. In fact, the more Cody thought about it, he wondered if it had been a weekend of firsts all round for Randy, he seemed so nervous and wide eyed about everything, even dancing. He smiled to himself, curling up into a ball as his mom shouted again, remembering the feel of the solid body beneath him, the shy smile, the deep rumble of that velvet voice that rolled over him like thunder and made his legs go weak at the knees. He wondered where Randy was from, and when he'd arrived, not long ago judging by the multitude of boxes all over his house, and he dragged himself into the shower wondering if he'd ever see him again.

…

Slumped down at his desk, ipod firmly in his ears, baseball cap pulled down low over his eyes and his baggy sweat pants covering up his body, Cody made sure his school persona was as different as possible to his weekend one. He'd really done a lot of growing up this summer, in more ways than one, and it felt weird to be back pretending to be something he wasn't again. At least he'd managed to bag a spot in the back row, in the far corner, where he could keep to himself and just get on with it. He fiddled with the track listing as the room began to fill up and looked up as someone chucked their stuff down on the desk next to him, sighing in relief as his friend Andrew slid into the chair.

"Dude,"

"Dude,"

"What're you doing here?"

"I guess a lot of people dropped out last year man, everything's merged and shit,"

"Really? I didn't even notice…" Cody pulled out his timetable to check he was actually in the right room, "Oh yeah…"

Andrew laughed, "Big weekend man? You look totally out of it!"

"Yeah, you could say that…" Cody smirked, "Big summer…"

"Yeah? Nice one man, nice one," They bumped fists, Andrew wondering out loud who their registration teacher was going to be seeing as they didn't recognise the name on the timetable at all. Cody sank further down in his chair with a sigh as he looked at the clock, "C'mon already, I just wanna get this over with,"

As he spoke the bell rang, "Finally…"

But what he wasn't expecting, was his eyes to literally fall out of his head as the door opened, the whole class turning to suss out the new teacher walking through. Cody's heart actually stopped beating for a second and he felt the urge to rub his eyes and look again to double check because this couldn't fucking be real. He knew his jaw was on the floor and he was fighting every urge to run like the wind.

It was Randy. It was fucking _Randy_. His _teacher_, was Randy. Oh my fucking god. Randy whose cock he'd had down the back of his throat on his knees in a toilet. Randy whose ass he'd pounded through the mattress for the very first time. Randy whose dreamy eyes and gorgeous body had been constantly in his head ever since he'd left him, spent and smiling, in bed yesterday morning.

Oh my fucking god.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a newbie…" he heard Andrew whisper beside him, and as he slid further down in his seat, instead of taking his hat off like he was meant to, he pulled it as far down as it was possible to go.

He managed to produce a grunted "Here!" as Randy called "Runnels?" in that low rumble while taking attendance, but he found it impossible to take in anything else he said as his mind just continued to repeat his name over and over again. Randal. Mr Orton. Randy. Randal Orton. Mr fucking Randal Orton.

Fuck.

It was the longest homeroom of his life, but somehow he managed to get through the whole class without Randy clocking him. After all, he knew he looked completely different to how he did on the weekend, he'd completely discarded his fashionable designer clothes that clung to him in all the right places in favour of baggy sports gear to do his best to blend in.

He watched Randy like a hawk from under the brim of his hat, he could tell he was nervous, he barely made eye contact with anyone at all let alone Cody, all slumped down no doubt projecting attitude galore from his back row hiding spot. He wondered how the hell he was going to get through this. He had to make sure Randy didn't notice… an impossible task, surely, but he had to try. Maybe he could switch classes? Or just not come? Or drop out altogether? His head was a mess and he just had to get out of there, the bell couldn't have come soon enough.

As soon as he got home he just threw himself down on his bed, buried his head under the pillow, and pretended the entire day hadn't happened. He was so on edge, he'd hardly paid a single bit of attention in any of his lessons. Not a good start to the year. He cast his mind back to his daydreams that morning, back to when everything was simple, when Randy wasn't his teacher and was just some hot guy he'd picked up and fucked on the weekend. But the problem was, Randy had been different from the start, he really liked him, he'd seemed… Cody couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was just something about him… he seemed really innocent somehow, and so fucking hot. He groaned again as he tried to figure out what to do, but short of never going back, running away, plastic surgery, he came up blank. He was just going to have to deal.

It was Randy he was really worried about though, he was going to be mortified when he realised… he'd have to completely ignore him at school, pretend he didn't notice, and totally avoid heading out to the city, Tiger in particular, on the weekend.

How the hell was he going to get through this?

….

Day after day he sat through registration with his hat down low and his gruff 'Here!' the only word he uttered. Apart from to Andrew of course. But even then he tried to keep quiet, luckily being first thing in the morning worked to his advantage in that regard. By Friday, Randy still hadn't noticed him, he still hadn't discovered the 'C' in '' stood for Cody, for he was sure that would make Randy look in his direction if he did. But Andrew had discovered what Randy was actually there to teach, as well as taking English Lit he was also the newest and youngest addition to the sports department as the new wrestling coach.

"Oh really?" Cody's interest piqued, "Wrestling huh?" It explained his lean, toned physique, maybe he'd have to take in a match or two this year… or even try out… he grinned at the thought of the look on Randy's face if he turned up to do that, he'd never really do it, but it'd be priceless to see…

…..

It was Friday night, and on Friday nights, for the past few months, Cody had been heading to the city to stay at Dustin's so he could hit up the clubs. Tiger of course was his first choice, catering to his particular needs, but he just liked to get out on the dance floor and have some fun. If he managed to get any cock out of it then even better. But tonight, although he wanted to go, he wasn't sure if he should. He didn't want to run into Randy, he didn't want to cause trouble. He wondered if he should tell Dustin what had gone down, and on the drive over he seriously considered it.

"I fucked my teacher!"

"Hi Dustin, remember Randy? Guess what, he's my teacher!"

"I wanna fuck him on that huge big desk he's got up there…"

NO! No no no no no.

Cody shook his head as he pulled up the drive, debating what to do. It was all he thought about through dinner, and as he got ready to go, he almost stopped himself as he got to the front door.

"What the hell's up with you tonight man?" Dustin looked up at him over the top of the newspaper from his spot on the couch.

"Nothin', see ya tomorrow,"

"Okay, if you say so. See ya,"

He was meant to meet up with his clubbing buddies in a bar alongside Tiger, and he decided to try and convince them to head somewhere else afterwards instead. Anything to avoid confrontation…

So imagine his extreme surprise as he walked in the door, the very first person he saw was Randy, sitting alone at the bar, nursing a glass and looking fucking stunning, as usual.

He was back out the door before he even realised what he was doing, and back at Dustin's sitting on the other couch in a huff, arms folded across his chest and a scowl on his face as the older man regarded him in concern.

"Okay, spill,"

"Nah man, it's cool." Cody lay himself out and turned to watch the tv, trying to convey the fact that there was no way he was talking about this.

"Dude, what the fuck? Something's been eating you since you got here, and the fact that you're even _here_, _now_, _again_, after you already left, what the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing, honest."

"Bullshit,"

"Dude, just leave it,"

"Is it that guy from last week? What's he done? Is he married? He hit you?"

"What? No!" But the blush creeping up Cody's cheek at the mere mention of Randy caught Dustin's attention.

"What's he done then?"

"Nothing, nothing wrong anyway, in fact, he's pretty much perfect…" Cody trailed off with a sigh, his eyes staring at the screen without seeing anything at all as he pictured how lonely Randy had looked sitting there at the bar like that. He wanted to go see him, he really did, but he couldn't. Simple as that.

"So what's the problem?"

Cody sat up, swinging his legs around and raking his fingers through his hair in frustration, his face falling forward to rest his chin in his hands.

"I really like him."

"So? What's the…"

"He's a fucking teacher,"

Dustin was silent for a moment, it all falling into place, "At your school?"

Cody just nodded.

"And you got to school on Monday…"

"And he walks in the door…"

"You both had a fucking heart attack, and have been in hiding ever since?"

"Almost… He didn't recognise me, at least not yet anyway, it's just a matter of time though really…"

"So he didn't see you?"

Cody just shook his head, "Not yet…"

"You can't hide forever Codes,"

"Yeah I know, I just, I really don't know what to do… you know?"

"Yeah… it's a tough one…"

"You can't tell anyone about this man, no one, I don't want him getting in trouble, it's not his fault… we didn't know…"

"It's cool, it's cool… Did you run into him just now? That why you're back here so damn fast?"

"Yeah, he didn't see me though, I kinda just freaked…"

"And ran?"

"Heh, yeah."

"Now what?"

"I dunno…" he pulled out his phone as he felt it vibrating in his pocket, sighing as he glanced at the screen.

"You have to tell him man."

"I know." He looked down at his phone again, running his thumb over the screen as he contemplated what to do next,

...

Message:

To: **Cody**

From: **Randy**

10:28pm

_I was just wondering if ur going 2b around 2nite? _

_..._

Sighing again, he reluctantly hit delete, before switching it off completely, throwing it down on the couch beside him and turning back to the tv.

Every day Cody walked into homeroom to hide at the back slumped down at his desk, and waited with baited breath for Randy to enter the class. He watched him as he talked easily to the other students, mentioned tryouts for his new wrestling teams, gained more confidence as every day wore on. Cody could see everyone liked him, he was easy going, laid back, and obviously being completely gorgeous scored him plenty of points to boot. And Cody just watched. Here, he had no right to say anything. Here he was a totally different person, to the one Randy knew at least. That's how it felt to him anyway. This Cody was the computer nerd, comic reading, wrestling figure collecting, permanently-attached-to-his-ipod rock geek. Whereas the one Randy knew was totally different, and he wanted to keep it that way, because Cody kept that side of himself as far away from school as possible.

The last thing he wanted to do was get in any trouble, which making his two selves one and the same would definitely do, but he could only remain a faceless name in the back row for so long, he had to tell him, before he found out the hard way. He just didn't know how.

As he sat there every morning, daydreaming, staring, not staring, staring some more, he couldn't help but let his mind wander into dangerous territory.

He imagined Randy in the showers after a game, stripping off his sweaty coaches uniform, the wrestling team long gone as he stepped naked under the spray, soaping himself up as Cody watched from afar, coming to help him rinse off all those hard to reach places, backs slamming him into the cold steel of the lockers afterwards as they fucked on the benches too…

and bent over that hulking great desk up the front of his classroom, ass in the air eagerly as Cody pumped into him from behind, shooting hot sticky ribbons together all over the dark wood, marking the desk as their own…

His thoughts drifted ahead to prom night, fuck he'd love to do that to him then, sneaking off together to christen the classroom when no one was looking… under the bleachers during a game with hundreds of people right there, oblivious…

and graduation, the things they could do after that! He wouldn't be a student forever, and as soon as he matriculated he'd be turning eighteen, it wasn't that long to wait, was it? As long as they never saw each other at school, when he was _this_ Cody, while he was still his student, Mr Orton's homeroom class of '09… but next year…? He wouldn't be in Mr Orton's class _next_ year…

No. Just no.

…

The following weekend was meant to be a friend's big birthday bash and Cody had promised he'd go, but again he was worried about running into Randy. He'd managed to get through a whole week without drawing any attention to himself and after last weekend's, well, non weekend, he was desperate for some fun and felt good as he walked into the bar.

Oh fuck no, not again! It was a totally different bar this time too. Randy was sitting there just like he had been the week before, drowning his sorrows by the look of him.

He would've turned on his heel and disappeared in an instant again if it hadn't been for the very loud shout across the whole room as soon as he'd made to go.

"CODEMAN!"

_Shit_… he turned around, smiling as naturally as he could in the direction of his friends, signalling he was getting a drink in before joining them. He couldn't avoid Randy now, he knew he'd seen him, he hadn't turned around since Cody started heading in his direction, but he'd looked up same as everyone else did when the shout went out. _Shit_…

"Hey you…" Cody smiled softly, unsure whether maybe Randy was actually trying to avoid him too and had just been really good at pretending he hadn't recognised him at school. But as soon as he looked up, the way Randy's eyes lit up told him otherwise. His heart pounded soundly in his chest as he saw the way Randy looked at him, and he forgot he wasn't supposed to be staring at him dreamily like that in return.

"Hey…" Randy's voice was quiet, he looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn't, just blushed faintly and looked back at his drink. "You want one?" he asked suddenly, gesturing toward the barman.

Cody shook his head, "Oh not for me, I'll just have a soda… thanks…"

Randy nodded and ordered himself the same again, looking up briefly, blushing even more as he realised Cody was looking at him.

"What?"

Cody shrugged, "What?"

Randy looked up at him again, Cody could see the hurt and hesitation on his face, "I didn't see you round last week…"

'_Well,_ _I saw you Randy, every fucking day. Have you any idea how hard that was to deal with? Seeing you there like that? Looking like that…'_

Cody bit his lip, "Yeah… I was pretty busy…" He debated which course of action to take, his own personal angels and demons fighting it out for him, '_and it's gonna have to stay that way man, why am I even standing here now? Make your excuses, and do one, c'mon, stop being a pussy…' _

But he just stood there, staring some more, not going anywhere, he didn't really want to, the debate now falling on deaf ears as it was pushed further into the back of his mind. The demon won. Or was it the angel? He wasn't quite sure… he didn't really care anymore…

"Get up to much?"

"Uh, yeah, well, no, I didn't get out really, was hanging with Dustin, our dad was in town…"

"Oh, cool."

"How about you?"

"Oh… nothing really, sorting the house out…" Randy lied, he didn't mention that he'd actually been to nearly all the bars in the area and propped up the one in Tiger all night, both nights in fact, in the hope of seeing Cody again.

"Yeah man, that was one hell of a lot of boxes you got yourself there,"

"Yeah… Cody… I, look, I was really hoping I'd get to see you again…"

"Oh… well… it's a pretty sure thing we would, somewhere, you know? Like now…" Cody hadn't expected it to be his classroom first thing on the Monday morning but hey…

"Yeah," Randy smiled at him now, gaining more confidence at Cody's words, his easy demeanor, his soft smile…

And Cody had to remind himself as he stared back that this was his teacher, why the hell was he the one doing the reassuring?

"Randy, look, I need to talk to you about something, but first, I want you to know that I meant what I said to you…"

"About what?"

"I really did have a real nice time with you, when we first met…" But before he could finish Randy was on his feet, standing so close he could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Me too," They stared at each other for a moment, the look of desire more than evident on both their faces, despite Cody's attempt at the contrary, "Are you, um, are you going next door again? To Tiger? Do you wanna… dance with me?"

Cody looked over to his friends in the corner who were all looking on with interest at the exchange taking place, some of them had seen Randy his first night alone at the bar in Tiger and had more than actively encouraged Cody to go and work his magic on him, and were fully aware they'd been inseparable for the rest of the night.

He turned back to Randy, lowering his voice, "Randy, I really like you, I do, but… we, it's just that, I…" he sighed, shaking his head, he couldn't bring himself to say it, looking into Randy's already questioning eyes he just melted, "Look, see them there, all smirking at us?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"That's who I'm here with…"

Randy's face fell instantly, "Oh… right… anyone in particular?" he asked quietly,

"No, not like that!" Cody smiled at Randy's reaction, putting his hand on his arm to reassure him, feeling the shiver that ran through him and the trail of goosebumps that followed his touch, "They're my buds, and yes, we were gonna head out somewhere else after here, dunno where…"

He bit his lip as Randy looked at him with such a look of hope in his eyes that he crumbled completely, his resolve completely weakening to the point where all rational thought, all his good intentions went flying out the window, "But next door sounds good to me, what you reckon to me ditching them and heading on over with you right now?"

Cody's eyebrows actually raised themselves as he heard the words making their way out his mouth as his dick took over control of his brain, '_What am I doing? What the fuck am I doing? I must be fucking mad, totally insane, shit… shit shit shit!'_

But the smile that lit up Randy's face was worth it, "Really?"

"Yeah, c'mon…" and with a wink over his shoulder to one corner of the room in particular, and a grin as big as Texas plastered across his face, they were gone.

And eight hours later, he found himself with Randy's legs over his shoulders and his cock pounding into his tight, but not quite so virgin hole, almost crying as the release ripped through him, tearing his heart in two as he knew what he had to do, this had to end, he had to finish it, he had to do it, now. As he fell spent, landing beside him on the bed, kissing him madly one last time before scrambling to get away from Randy's loving embrace, pulling on his clothes as fast as he possibly could, "I can't do this Randy, we have to stop, we can't, I'm sorry, I have to go..."

Cody sat fidgeting in his seat on Monday morning as he waited for the bell to ring, waiting for Randy to walk through the door. He felt terrible for running out on him like that, but he couldn't handle deceiving him any longer, he really liked him, and that was why he had to hurt him like this. Had to be cruel to be kind and all that. He didn't want to do this, make it impossible for them to ever go back, but it was the only way, he just didn't trust himself to stay away if he didn't tell him somehow.

He took his hat off, he put it back on, he took it off. Finally he heard the door open and more people started to file in and take their seats noisily. He took his sweatshirt off in preparation, he put it back on.

What the fuck was he doing? But no, stay calm.

Hat on.

Ready.

Breathe.

Randy walked in a few minutes later, Cody appearing his normal self for the time being. As he listened to Randy's soft voice calling the attendance, Cody pulled out his phone, quickly typing in a short text. As Randy sat back down at his desk and started rifling through some papers, Cody hit send, removed his baggy sweatshirt and placed his cap in front of him. He ran his hands through his hair and nervously over the front of his black button down shirt, smoothing out the soft material clinging nicely to all the right places on his suddenly visible taut body.

He was ready.

...

Message:

To: **Randy**

From: **Cody**

08:38am

_hi. it's me. i'm real sorry bout running out on u like that, it's 4the best, i hope u'll understand… c_

_..._

Message:

To: **Cody**

From: **Randy **

08:41am

_Hi, I didn't expect to hear from u again. what do u mean, it's for the best? cos i don't understand, did I do something wrong Cody?_

_..._

Cody looked up as he typed, seeing Randy turn his phone over and over in his palm, obviously waiting for a reply, looking at his watch as he worried his lip between his teeth and nervously tapped his foot.

...

Message:

To: **Randy**

From: **Cody**

08:43am

_no u didn't, in fact, u did everything perfect, but there's something u need 2 know_

_..._

Message:

To: **Cody**

From: **Randy **

08:44am

_What is it? C'mon man just put me outta my misery here, u know?_

_..._

Message:

To: **Randy**

From: **Cody**

08:49am

_1__st__ i just want u2 know that i really like u, i did right from the start. I shouldn't have gone back 4more like that, it was wrong, i know that, & i tried to stay away, but i couldn't resist u, I'm so__ sorry, the last thing I want to do is get u in trouble. I should've told u sooner, as soon as I realised._

_..._

Message:

To: **Cody**

From: **Randy **

08:51am

_Told me what? Realised what? What r u talking about?_

_..._

Message:

To: **Randy**

From: **Cody**

08:52am

_look at me randy_

_..._

Message:

To: **Cody**

From: **Randy **

08:54am

_What? Cody, u'r not making sense man_

_..._

Message:

To: **Randy**

From: **Cody**

08:56am

_i'm sitting right here_

_..._

He sat with his hands clasped in front of him, his real self fully on display, just waiting for Randy to look up and realise.

...

Message:

To: **Randy**

From: **Cody**

08:58am

_i've been here the whole time Randy_

_..._

Randy finally looked up, wide, horrified eyes frantically searching the room to make it not true, but there he was, sitting right fucking there… how did he not see him before? How did he not notice? They stared at each other for what felt like the longest time, Randy in horror, Cody the picture of melancholy, how did mere seconds feel like the passing of a lifetime? Everything that had happened between them flashed before Randy's eyes, like it was supposed to before you died, and Randy felt sick, sick to his stomach, like his life was actually over already, or may as well be.

The bell sounded, breaking their trance, and Randy was out of the room faster than any of the students, vomiting what was left of his life down the pan, on his knees in the nearest toilet, ironic really.

...

**EDIT**: Someone just said to me that they didn't find the gangly/acne cream/braces for 5yrs Randy very believable. All I have to say to that is, isn't it a fine thing when an ugly duckling turns into a beautiful swan? Though I'm sure Randy was _never_ ugly, these things are always a matter of personal perception with a hefty dose of low self esteem, which I hope Randy never had to encounter. However, the gangly/acne cream/braces for 5yrs stuff is real life trufax. If you ever read the beauty and grooming tip bits Randy did with Stacey Keibler in wwe mag yrs ago, it's all in there. (if you're reading this in crko there's a link:) Also, how on earth a duck can turn into a swan I have no idea. That is all.


End file.
